memory_alphafandomcom_ca-20200213-history
Regles d'adquisició
Les Regles d'Adquisició, en l'univers de Star Trek, són un conjunt de directrius (285 en total) destinades a assegurar la rendibilitat de les empreses de propietat de l'ultra-capitalista de l'espècie alienígena coneguda com a ferengis. La primera regla va ser feta per Ginto, el primer gran Nagus de l'Aliança Ferengi, amb un paper polític, econòmic, i fins i tot gairebé deures religiosos. El títol de "Regles d'adquisició", va ser escollida com una estratagema de màrqueting inteŀligent (ja que les regles no són més que directrius) i Ginto va numerar la seva primera regla com la #162, amb la finalitat de crear una demanda per als altres 161 normes que encara no les havia escrit. Es diu que les regles són de divinament inspirades i sagrades (és a dir, fomentar el treball de la comercialització original). Estadis de l'adquisició Quan un ferengi es troba d'avant una cosa que el crida la seva atenció passa per cinc estadis diferents: # Estupefacció: Ho vull # Justificació: Ha de ser meu # Adquisició: Per fi és meu # Obsessió: El meu tresor # Revenda: Quant em dones? Les regles d'adquisició Les regles d'adquisició que s'han anat dient al llarg de les sèries: * 1''' - Un cop et facis amb els seus diners, no els tornis mai.Desè capítol de la primera temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 The Nagus * '''3 - Mai gastis més del necessari per adquirir alguna cosa.Vint-i-unè capítol de la segona temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 The Maquis, Part II * 6''' - No deixis escapar una oportunitat per culpa un vincle familiar. * '''7 - Manté les orelles obertes.Dinovè capítol de la primera temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 In the Hands of the Prophets * 9''' - La oportunitat unida a l'instint produeix beneficis.Tretzè capítol de la primera temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 The Storyteller * '''10 - La cobdícia és eterna.Setzè capítol de la tercera temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Prophet Motive * 16 - Un tracte és un tracte.Sisè episodi de la segona temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Melora * 17 - Un tracte és un tracte, però només entre ferengis.Vint-i-quatrè capítol de la quarta temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Body Parts * 18 - Un ferengi sense beneficis, no és un bon ferengi.Catorzè capítol de la tercera temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Heart of Stone * 21 - Mai avantposis l'amistat als beneficis.Setè capítol de la segona temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Rules of Acquisition * 22 - L'home savi pot sentir els beneficis a l'aire. * 23 - No hi ha res més important que la salud, exceptuant els diners.Divuitè capítol de la primera temporada de Star Trek: Enterprise Acquisition * 31 - Mai et burlis de la mare d'un ferengi.Tercè capítol de la segona temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 The Siege * 33 - Mai està de més fer la pilota al cap. * 34 - La guerra és bona pels negocis.Quinzè capítol de la tercera temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Destiny * 35 - La pau és bona pels negocis. * 45 - Expandeix-te o mor. * 47 - No confiïs mai amb algú que porta un vestit millor que el teu, o és un estafador o té les butxaques buides.Onzè capítol de la segona temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Rivals * 48 - Com més ample el somriure, més gran l'apunyalada. * 57 - El bons clients són poc corrents, com el latinum, aprecia'ls.Tretzè capítol de la segona temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Armageddon Game * 59 - Els consells gratuïts poden sortir cars. * 62 - Com més arriscat és el camí, major és el benefici. * 74 - El coneixement és igual a les guanyanses.Sisè capítol de la setena temporada de Star Trek: Voyager Inside Man * 75 - La teva llar es troba amb els teus, però el latinum es troba a les estrelles.Setè capítol de la tercera temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Civil Defense * 76 - De tant en tant es declara la pau, confon enormement els teus enemics.Primer capítol de la segona temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 The Homecoming * 94 - Dones i finances no combinen bé.Vintè capítol de la cinquena temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Ferengi Love Songs * 98 - Tot home té un preu.Dinovè capítol de la sisena temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 In the Pale Moonlight * 102 - La naturalesa s'en va, però el latinum és per sempre.Vint-i-sisè capítol de la segona temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 The Jem'Hadar * 103 - Els somnis poden interferir en la recerca de latinum. * 109 - La dignitat d'un sac buit només val el sac. * 111 - Tracta els teus deutors com a parents, explote'ls.Onzè capítol de la tercera temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Past Tense, Part I * 112 - Mai vagis al llit amb la germana del cap.Dissetè capítol de la segona temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Playing God * 117 - Mai alliberis un peix de l'aigua.Onzè capítol de la tercera temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Past Tense, Part I * 125 - No pots fer un tracte si estas mort.Vuitè capítol de la setena temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 The Siege of AR-558 * 139 - Les esposes serveixen, els germans hereten.Vuitè capítol de la segona temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Necessary Evil * 168 - Xuixeueixa el teu camí de l'èxit.Sisè capítol de la setena temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Treachery, Faith, and the Great River * 190 - Escoltau tot, no confiïs en res.Vint-sisè capítol de la cinquena temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Call to Arms * 194 - Sempre és bo saber sobre els teus clients abans de picar a la seva porta.Catorzè capítol de la segona temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Whispers * 203 - Els nous clients són com els cucs gree, molt suculents però poden mossegar.Setè capítol de la quarta temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Little Green Men * 208 - A vegades, poden ser més perilloses les respostes que les preguntes. * 211 - Els empleats són els esglaons de l'escala de l'èxit, no dubtis a passar-hi per sobre.Quinzè capítol de la quarta temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 Bar Association * 214 - No iniciïs mai negocis amb l'estomac buit. * 217 - No pots ser lliure com un peix a l'aigua. * 229 - El latinum dura més que la passió. * 239 - Mai tinguis por de donar gat per llebre. * 263 - No deixis que algun dubte s'interposi en l'objectiu d'aconseguir latinum. * 285 - Les males accions mai queden impunes.Vint-i-quatrè capítol de la segona temporada de Star Trek: Espai profund 9 The Collaborator Referències Bibliografia * The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition (ISBN 0-671-52936-6). * Legends of the Ferengi (ISBN 0-671-00728-9). Enllaços externs i altres versions * Ferengi rules of acquitions. * Reglas de Adquisición Ferengis. * Versió en anglès. * Versió en castellà. Categoria:Star Trek de:Erwerbsregeln der Ferengi en:Rules of Acquisition es:Reglas de adquisición fr:Règles de l'acquisition ferengies ja:金儲けの秘訣 nl:Regels van acquisitie pl:Zasady zaboru